Eux aussi avaient une mère
by Yloveblood
Summary: La mère de Sherlock et Mycroft est fière de ces garçons, mais cela n'a pas toujours été facile...


Hey !

Ça va ? Chez moi il fait chaud, bien trop chaud, donc je squatte un peu à l'intérieur ! :)

Je vous offre ce petit OS, parce que... je l'aime bien !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Légère mention d'un Sherlock homosexuel, mais à part ça, ça va !

Disclaimer : Nooon, rien de riiien, non, je ne possède riiien... Ni Sherlock, Ni Mycroft, ni leur mère, tout ça est à la BBC ! Voilà.

\--

Sherlock et Mycroft aussi avaient une mère. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, elle savait qu'ils l'aimaient. Alors elle continuait à les inviter pour Noël, pour le nouvel an, ou des fois, juste le dimanche, pour se voir. Ils répondaient toujours présents, Et parfois, ils venaient accompagnés d'un ami, ou, c'était arrivé une fois, d'une petite-amie. Le jour où Sherlock était arrivé avec cette fille, (Janine ? Sarah ? Pas moyen de se souvenir, elle avait voulu rayer ce moment de sa memoire) elle avait cru faire une crise cardiaque. Son fils avait toujours été gay, pourquoi aurait-il changé d'orientation ? Mais comme une maman poule, elle avait pris la température de son poussin, en lui donnant une tisane. Il avait râlé, mais elle avait vu au fond de ses yeux cette petite marque d'affection. C'est qu'elle le connaissait bien, son Sherlock ! Entre les 2 tourtereaux, toutefois, rien n'avait duré. Et elle en était heureuse. Elle préférait beaucoup plus le petit médecin qui accompagnait Sherlock partout, John. Elle aimait bien ses pulls ringards, elle avait même pris plaisir à lui en tricoter un pour Noël. Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il adorait le porter. Pour ensuite lui dire qu'elle avait vraiment un sens du style déplorable, lui qui s'habillait toujours à quatre épingles. Cependant, elle lui rappela tout de même que lorsqu'il était plus petit, il adorait porter "Ces pulls hideux" comme il aimait tant les appeler... C'est ça aussi, le rôle d'une mère ! Remettre ses enfants à leur place quand il faut.

Elle faisait pareil avec Mycroft. "Le gouvernement Britannique" aussi, avait des parents, à qui il devait obéir ! Alors ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur avait 45 minutes de retard à cause de son travail qu'il ne devait pas s'excuser ! Elle lui avait remonté les bretelles ce jour-là, et devant toute la famille ! Il était sorti furax de la maison pour finalement revenir 10 minutes plus tard s'excuser. Qu'il ne prenne pas l'habitude de péter plus haut que son cul tout de même ! Après tout, comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien !

Une mère, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui doit punir, et qui passe son temps à s'inquiéter. Déjà lorsque Sherlock et Mycroft étaient petits, le premier courait partout et voulait se battre contre tout le monde. Il rentrait souvent le corps en sang. Puis le jour où elle a découvert son auto-mutilation, et ses multiples tentatives de suicide, elle a sombré dans une dépression dont elle a eu du mal à sortir. Mais elle l'a fait, pour que Sherlock ait une épaule pour l'aider à porter le poids du monde. L'autre épaule était pour Mycroft. Dans son travail, il n'arrivait pas à sauver tout le monde, et lorsqu'il avait commencé, c'etait souvent en pleurs qu'il rentrait à la maison. Alors elle était là pour l'aider, le conseiller, le porter. Avant de devenir l'homme de glace, Mycroft avait été un enfant qui voulait que tout le monde soit fier de lui, un adolescent, agent dans le MI6, puis un jeune homme, qui découvre le monde, ses faces cachées. Et Sherlock aussi, avant de devenir "le sociopathe de haut niveau", avait été un enfant, qui avait perdu son meilleur ami, avait été rejeté par les autres, et avait sombré dans la drogue. Quand à Eurus, Elle l'aimait comme elle aimait ses deux garçons. Avec douleur, elle l'avait vu partir, elle l'avait vu se faire enfermer dans une prison... Ça l'avait brisé, mais cela avait corrompu la securité de sa famille, et la sienne.

Chaque jour, elle pensait à Eurus... Elle avait été une mère qui avait vu ses enfants couler. Mais elle leur avait appris à nager. Et aujourd'hui, elle était fière de voir le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus. Mycroft avec Anthea, sa jeune assistante, qu'elle avait rencontré une fois, et Sherlock, avec John, son ami, son compagnon.

Elle pourrait partir tranquillement, ses petits étaient bien entourés, ils seraient bien protégés. Et quoi qu'ils puissent dire, les deux frères, seraient là l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à la fin.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux pour les poser sur Sherlock et Mycroft. Ils étaient là pour elle, et elle serait là pour eux jusqu'à la fin.

Elle s'endormit, et ne se réveilla plus.

\--

Ça vous a plu ? J'ai écrit ça pour ma propre maman, meme si je me doute que jamais elle ne le lira, elle ne s'intéresse pas spécialement à ce que je fais, mais bref ! :)

Une petite review ? J'ai besoin de vos retours pohr m'améliorer ! :)

Bisous mes choubadindons !


End file.
